Puella Magi Mami Magica
by curiouscabaret
Summary: The events of Puella Magi Madoka Magica (along with all the other spin-offs) but with the focus on Tomoe Mami. So this is a story that runs parallel to the original series. Basically I created a friend for Mami coz I don't like seeing her alone on the promotional art and I really don't like seeing her paired up with Charlotte.
1. Chapter 1

**Puella Magi Mami Magica by CuriousCabaret**

**Characters adapted from Puella Magi Madoka Magika. **

**Original story and characters all belong to Shaft, Aniplex, Gen Urobuchi, and Ume Aoki.**

**A/N: Basically I got tired of seeing Mami always alone in the promotional art.**

**Edit (14/11/2012): I made a few changes after reading "Puella Magi Madoka Magika: A Different Story". Just some minor details, but I wanted to make this as authentic as possible OTL At the same time I'm quite glad that this chapter gels somewhat with how mami's school life was portrayed in the manga.  
Also KyoMami fans should definitely check out "PMMM: A Different Story", the feels are THROUGH THE ROOF, it really makes me hope for more KyoMami for the future series. Sayaka-san thank you for choosing to rest in peace so that Mami and Kyoko can have a chance *bows***

* * *

"Hey what did that girl say her name was?"

"Hm? I think it was Tomoe...something."

"She's pretty."

* * *

It's the first day of the final year of Junior High. Time to buckle down and start studying for Entrance Exams...

...is what I think. But as soon as the teacher starts droning on about integers and functions, I flip to an empty page in my notebook and start doodling.

As first period ends, I show my drawing to Tomoe-San as usual. She sits next to me in class, and she was the one who first noticed my drawings. In the beginning we didn't interact at all. Although we've been in the same class for all 3 years of high school now, we always sat at opposite ends. Plus, although nice, Tomoe-San tended to keep to herself.

It was weird. How do I describe it? She was like a big sister to all of us. Always cheerful, with a kind smile and always ready to help. But as soon as class ended, she'd disappear. I heard that some of the girls had been invited to her house for tea, but she usually declined invitations to go out from others. It was as if there was a part of her I couldn't see. Like the Tomoe-San in class was just the surface and behind it was something else, something she kept hidden from all of us. Most people didn't really care though. We all had our cliques, and I had my own friends too. Besides, I wasn't about to go out of my way and offer friendship where it wasn't wanted.

Things changed in third year though. The year when the teacher changed our seating arrangements and I found myself next to Tomoe Mami.

Today as usual, Tomoe-San praises my drawing skills and then the second period starts and she gives me a wink and tells me to focus on class.

Previously I didn't care so much about being friends with Tomoe-San because I'd never spoken to her personally. But now, sitting next to her everyday, and talking to her, even if it's over small things, I feel like I want to get to know her better. I've mentioned this to my friends before, but they've told me to give up. Tomoe-San is nice and all but she isn't interested in forming close bonds. One of those people who don't need companionship is what they said. It was like she was lost in her own world.

Lately though, I notice that Tomoe-San seems a bit happier. Her smiles seem brighter somehow. I think it has to do with the two first years that drop by our class sometimes. I see her leaving with them and you can tell she likes them a lot, especially towards the pink-haired one. I realize that Tomoe-San does want friends, but maybe she just isn't interested in anybody from class.

I furrow my brows. I wonder if I put in a bit more effort, would Tomoe-San be close friends with me?

Later after school my friends and I go to this new cafe downtown. They find a seat while I go up front to order. Suddenly I realize that the person standing in front of me is none other than Tomoe-San! I kinda freeze-which is stupid, I know- but for a moment I considered pretending that I hadn't noticed her. It was weird, that after so many years, this was the first time I'd ever seen Tomoe-San in a non-school setting.

"...Tomoe-San?"

"Ren-Chan!" I beam widely at the enthusiasm in Tomoe-San's voice. I think that I was silly to expect coldness from Tomoe-San outside of class.

The Tomoe-San inside and outside class is the same.

"What are you doing here? Buying cake?"

"Yes I'm having a tea party at my house with some friends" Tomoe-San smiles happily at me. I feel this little twinge of- I don't know what- the thought that _'I wish I _ _was having a tea party with Tomoe-San'_ flits through my mind. But I cover it up with a big smile.

"Ooh that sounds fun...what cake are you getting?" We spend the rest of the brief time queuing up talking about our favorite cakes and bakeries. As I finish paying for my order, I notice that Tomoe-San is waiting for me.

"It was nice running into you here, Ren-Chan. See you in school." She looks like she wants to say more. There is a brief moment of hesitation, but then she smiles, gives me a small nod, and turns to go. I return the smile and nod, feeling as if I should have done more.

"Urgh. Just confess to her already."

" I'm not in love with her idiot! We're both girls!" I glare at my friend as she chuckles at me.

"She's just so nice. I think it'd be great to have a good friend like her."

* * *

As the days passed, I kept thinking to myself that one day, I'd ask Mami-San if she'd like to have tea after school, or watch a movie or something. Yes, I'd stopped calling her 'Tomoe-San' and switched to calling her 'Mami-San'. She was already calling me 'Ren-Chan' after all, and to be honest, I noticed that she looked really happy the first time I called her 'Mami-san'.

I felt that we were slowly getting closer, although I was still unsure about asking her out after school. I still didn't really know much about her beyond the superficial. I just knew that she was a kind, nurturing, sweet person. Though...I think what drew me to Mami-San in the beginning was how she looked. She's easily the prettiest girl in the class, with naturally curly golden hair, large amber eyes and fair skin. My friends like to tease me and say I have a crush on her, but it's really not that. As an artist, I tend to look at people's physical appearance objectively. Almost like they are works of art themselves, and I was struck by how beautiful Mami-San was the moment I saw her. She was like a wonderfully delicate painting, with the way she held herself. And the fact that she tended to keep a distance from the rest of us deepened the feeling that she was something to be observed and appreciated from afar.

Of course all that changed once I started sitting next to her, and then after that first time in the cafe, I started running into her outside of class more and more. It was very strange. I went from never seeing or speaking to Mami-San, to talking to her in class everyday and bumping into her outside of school in random cafes.

One day, I decided that I would ask Mami-San out for tea. As we said goodbye to each other at the end of class, I made a mental note that tomorrow for sure, I would be friends with Mami-San.

* * *

The next day, Mami-San wasn't in class. I figured that maybe she was sick. She seemed so capable that nobody thought much of it and everyone was certain she'd return to school soon. Mami-San had never missed a day of school before.

By the third day I began to wonder if something really serious had happened to Mami-San. At one point I happened to see her two first year friends. They looked sad, kind of closed of.

On the fifth day our teacher informed us that Mami-San had gone missing. The school had tried calling her house the first two days. On the fourth day our teacher went down personally and found it empty. A missing persons report was made.

There was a lot of speculation in the beginning. After a while, with no new updates, we just accepted Mami-San's disappearance. After all, she wasn't the first and certainly not the last person to go missing. With exams and graduation, Mami-San was soon forgotten. Once in a while people would mention her like an urban legend. "The mysterious disappearance of Tomoe Mami". Me, I just wish I had gotten to know her better. Maybe then, her disappearance wouldn't be such a mystery.

At least to me.

-To be continued. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Puella Magi Mami Magica by CuriousCabaret**

**Characters adapted from Puella Magi Madoka Magika.**

**Original story and characters all belong to Shaft, Aniplex, Gen Urobuchi, and Ume Aoki.**

**A/N: Mami doesn't appear directly in this chapter yet. This is sort of the set up for the rest of the story as it deals with Madoka's wish and the creation of the new world (As you can probably tell, I'm going through the timeline of events so the first chapter basically followed the old world timeline, but from an OC's POV) . Please bear with it, and the next chapters will definitely feature more of Mami in the new world, along with the other characters.**

* * *

"Ren-San"

I open my eyes, and it's so bright it almost hurts. I want to shut my eyes again.

"Ren-San" I look and in front of me is a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair and a white dress that gives of a faint glow, like a full moon on a cloudless night. She looks familiar...

She gives me a soft smile. It's almost apologetic, and I don't understand what's going on. Abruptly my mind is assailed with images. They seem like memories because they are raw and too real to be hallucinations. There- I see Tomoe Mami with her head being bitten off by a monster. A flash- and I see Tomoe Mami collapsing to the floor as she is shot. Over and over I see nothing but scenes of Tomoe Mami dying in various gruesome ways. They come one after the other in endless succession. Never pausing, but speeding up and getting faster until the whole thing is just a blur of death. I shut my eyes but the scenes are in my mind and I can't stop seeing them. It's too much and I feel like I'm going to yell.

Then all the scenes stop abruptly and I hear a crash. I feel a light tug on my hand and the girl leads me towards a faint light in the distance. As we get nearer I see that the lights are coming from sirens. There's a car turned over that has been badly destroyed. She leads me right next to it and I see Tomoe Mami trapped inside. She's crying and she looks so scared. Then I notice that she's staring at something to the left of her head. There's a small white creature that looks kind of like a cat or rabbit. It gives me a creepy feeling.

After this the scene changes again. I see images of Tomoe Mami fighting weird distorted looking creatures. It's overwhelming watching Tomoe Mami fight. Amidst wildly fluctuating scenery, with colours bursting everywhere and chaos all around her, she spun, dodged, and shot with so much elegance and flair, you would think she was dancing. Is this what Tomoe Mami did outside of class?

Sometimes I would see images of other girls. The beautiful girl next to me explained that these were "magical girls". She told me about "soul gems" and "grief seeds". She also mentioned "witches" but she smiled happily then, and told me that those were a thing of the past.

I still couldn't understand why she was showing me all of this.

"Ren-San-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because you play a part in Mami-San's timeline. In every timeline it's always the same..."

"Timeline? What are you talking about? Is this real?"

She began showing me the images of Mami's deaths again. Don't ask me how, but I now understood that these were her own memories that she was showing me.

"I don't want to see Mami dying anymore. Why are you showing me this? She's dead. What can I do?" I speak matter-of-factly. Somehow despite everything, I still think that this is a dream, and I feel detached from the whole thing.

"Ren-San...all the days when Mami-San died...were the very same days when you made the decision to befriend her."

"So what? I'd been wanting to be her friend for awhile, I don't see the significance of-"

"If Mami-San had not died, the next day the two of you would have became friends."

"How do you know that?"

"There is one timeline where Mami-San survives. And the two of you become friends. But Mami-San dies soon after that..."

I laugh. I know it's very inappropriate. As soon as it's out of my mouth I bow my head, a mortified expression on my face.

"So Mami and I...are not meant to be friends." I say it with finality. _Thank you fairy girl, is this what you brought me here to see?_

"As long as there are witches, you and Mami can never be friends. Always I've seen that you never reach her in time..."

I hear a loud sob coming from behind me.

I turn and I see Mami curled up in a ball with her back to me. I walk towards her but the closer I get, the more it feels like I'm walking through tar. My feet get heavier until finally I'm forced to stop. Too far away from her.

"When was this?"

"This was all the time."

I understand that what I'm seeing now is the Mami below the surface. The Mami that none of us saw. The Mami who fights and protects us because she believes it's her duty and the Mami who is so crushingly lonely as a result of it.

It's heartbreaking. Sadness hits me to the core as I watch Mami crying and despairing in her loneliness. I feel my earlier wall of detachment crumbling.

"I don't get it. Mami is already gone. Why tell me this now?"

"When you wake up, it will be a new timeline, a new world. Things will be different. And Mami will be there. You can reach her there."

"This thing about timelines...will there be a time again when I fail to reach Mami?"

"Not anymore."

"Why me? Why not you? Or one of the other magical girls?" I recognize my guide now. The sweet-looking first year who brought so much joy to Mami before she disappeared.

"It is you because that is simply the way it is. In every timeline, that is the constant."

And then I wake up.

* * *

**To be continued...Thanks for reading! **


End file.
